


( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

by specifiedtrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 18:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3299345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/specifiedtrash/pseuds/specifiedtrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon/Kanon Smut. Leon does not want this. Junko also is there for like five seconds</p><p>** Warnings for noncon and cousincest</p>
            </blockquote>





	( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

The party had been going for hours. At some point, Leon had taken off with a girl, her hand on his wrist and intentions transparent. Kanon felt a tightness in her throat when the door shut behind them and the girl of the hour had given her a smirk. The sound of the lock was deafening, even through the sound of the speakers and chatter. Something about her had been familiar, but Kanon couldn’t quite place it. Something in the coral of her hair, the red of her nails, the sadistic way she’d let Kanon watch them vanish behind the door together.

But she had no idea what her name was. Just another dime-a-dozen bimbo her cousin had picked up. Entertainment for the night. Oh, how her heart ached to be that girl. To be his entertainment. For him to look at her with those eyes, a little drunk, a lot lustful.

After a while, Kanon saw a tuft of pink in the crowd. A skirt dangerously high. Cherry red fingernails. Wasn’t that the girl that had gone off with Leon? Surely that meant he wasn’t busy anymore. Surely it meant she could get a slice of his time. Maybe this time, he’d say he loved her too. Three-thousand and ninety-fourth time was the charm.

Kanon checked the crowded living room for that familiar spike of red and flash of confidence. She didn’t know most of these people. Leon’s friends. It was kind of him to invite her along when she’d told him she would be alone. He was so kind. So sweet. He was perfect. But he wasn’t here.

She tried the kitchen, checked in front of the fridge, the icebox in the hallway- anywhere he might be getting more alcohol from. Just assorted drunken teenagers, but none of them were  _her_  drunken teenager. She set down her red cup, full of orange juice, and focussed her search.

Maybe he was still in his room. It seemed respectful to let him have a minute to get himself decent, but when it was Leon, she couldn’t help herself. She knocked against the closed door. Instantly she heard a muffled noise from the other side, urgent, but impossible to understand.

"… Leon-Oniichan?" She twisted the handle and pushed the door, and what she saw floored her. There he was, sitting on his bed, shirt off and belt undone. Aside from his favourite padlock necklace, his chest was completely bare. His hair was a mess and his face and neck were pocked with lipstick marks. It even looked like there were a few bite marks on his shoulders. But more importantly- his hands were fixed to opposite posts on the bedframe in metal handcuffs.

"Fuck, Kanon, thank God it’s you. Shut the door!" He squirmed his hands, helpless, unable to even swing his legs to sit on one side of the bed. Kanon quickly obeyed, locking it behind her, and instantly heard the loud of the party quiet down until it felt like a world away. Her thumping heart replaced the sound of the drums and she knew her face had turned bright red. Was this some sort of birthday gift? She turned back to Leon, unable to stop herself from staring. Suddenly her mouth felt dry and hands felt clammy. All those years of baseball had paid off on his body. It was just as perfect as she knew it would be, just as strong and lean. There was even a red hair trail from his bellybutton down below where she couldn’t see. She watched the rise and fall of his chest with his breath, only blinking her attention to his voice when she realized his breath was suggesting distress. "What’re you doing?"

"Huh?"

"The key is over there, go get it and unlock these! Shit… I knew she wasn’t serious…" He gestured with his chin towards the desk. It was a mess of odds and ends. A stick of deodorant, picture frame of him with some friends she didn’t know, pens, pocket change, another chain necklace, cologne, a book he was supposed to read for school, headphones he never bothered to plug in… And there, just beside a mostly-empty cup, was a ring of keys. Kanon reached towards it, but her fingers stopped. This was such a rare opportunity. Behind her, she could hear Leon squirming, the clinking of his handcuffs and frustrated grunts of effort to get himself free. Something hit her, in that moment, with her fingertips just a hair’s breadth from touching the keyring.

No one would ever know.

She turned again, to look at her cousin, savour the moment. He was pulling one arm in close to his body, making his hand turn red from how it was pinched in its cuff, and biting at the metal like an animal in a trap. He had no idea what was rushing through her mind.

Memory took her back to when he’d tried to help her get a boyfriend. Anything to make her get over him and stop acting strange at family events. He’d told her to relax, to go with the flow. Kiss the boy if he wanted to be kissed. Follow his movements and do what felt right. Not to overthink it.

Nothing felt more right than climbing up on the bed beside him. He relaxed his arm and glared at the cuff, undoubtably waiting for her to unlock it for him. Instead she stradled his bare waist and cupped his cheek in one hand. He looked at her in confusion, then in alarm.

"Hey, Kanon, the keys are over-" She interrupted him with a kiss he couldn’t escape. The back of his head bumped into the wooden headboard when he tried to, and he shook his head to try to break her off. It ended abruptly, coldly. But she’d had a taste of him now, and it was too late to lose the desire. "What’re you doing?! Knock that off! Just get the stupid handcuffs off me, okay?"

"I’m sorry, Leon-Oniichan…" She mumbled, resting her forehead in his shoulder and lightly setting her fingers on his chest. "When it’s you, I can’t stop myself…" As she expected, he started to squirm more violently than before, trying to force her off of him but only resulting in bucking his body in the way he knew she wanted. He only tried it once before realizing what he was doing and jerking his shoulder to jostle her off instead.

"Kanon, I told you before! Nothing changed! You’re my cousin, and I’m not interested!" She answered by kissing along his collarbone, the centre of his chest, where he couldn’t twist or squirm as much. That other girl had done her such a favour. As she eased back to sitting more on his lap than on his stomach, she couldn’t help realizing how excited his body was. Not from her, she suspected, but from the pink lipstick that still freckled his jawline, the blood red nails that had undone his belt buckle and handcuffed him to the bed. And then left him here. A present for his cousin to stumble into.

It occurred to her that she might have to move quickly. She was young and inexperienced, and didn’t know much about how the male anatomy worked or how long it would wait for her to get to it, but could tell he wasn’t as firm as he was a moment ago. Her hands ghosted along his midriff, lips close behind, her weight on his thighs to keep him still.

Her hands shook when she pulled his belt down and let his pants bunch in front of her thighs. A quick shift to get them out of the way and she was back to pinning his legs. His briefs were black. Black with a blue accent. It was the sort that could be worn comfortably during sports, she knew. As a baseball manager herself, she’d suggested similar undergarments to Leon’s team when she’d been in charge of it. Strange, that he’d wear it in spite of insisting he’d quit baseball for good. She leaned down and lightly kissed at the thin fabric.

"K-Kanon-" He cut himself off, and she glanced up at his face. His lips were closed tightly, a slight grimace pulling at one end, and his brows just looked worried. Those perfect blue eyes were locked on hers, searching her face for something that probably wasn’t there. It was difficult to tell from his face alone if he hated her. Surely, he did. Surely he thought she was creepy and strange. She brought her eyes back down and sat more upright to give herself some space. Leon tried to fidget, but it was pointless. There was no way to get any leverage from this position. His legs would have to bend backwards to try to kick her off, and his hands were still tied. Kanon hooked her fingers under the elastic around his waist, and found herself needing a moment to prepare. "Kanon!" Leon snapped, warning in his voice. She didn’t flinch. "Kanon, knock it off! Get off me and get the damn keys, it’s not funny!"

Would she be able to turn back, once she pulled her hands down?

Before giving herself an answer, she took a breath and pulled. Leon twisted all he could in protest, but it was too late. She’d seen everything. And she loved it, just as much as she loved any other part of his body. She leaned forward and kissed his lips again. And again, his head hit the headboard when he tried to pull back. While biting gentle kisses on his labret and lips, she wrapped her hands around him, giving gentle strokes to get him how she wanted him. He opened his mouth further for air when she started to handle him, and gave a satisfying “A-ahh,” into her kiss.

Though he didn’t kiss her back, he started to relax a little once she got into the motions of it. A shame. She was dying to play with his tongue piercing, just this once. But even if he didn’t want it, she could tell his body did, more and more all the time. Getting teased earlier must’ve made it harder to argue, and surely the taste of alcohol on his lips wasn’t making his protesting easier, either. His breath felt hot on her cheek, a little more laboured, a little less even. Though he continued to fight- jerking one way, twisting another, pulling at the handcuffs or turning his face to escape her kisses- it seemed less violent than before. Understandably distracted.

Still, it was less loving than she’d wanted, less intimate than the feverish kisses she’d imagined. No matter. She wasn’t a stupid girl, and knew an alternative to getting to kiss his face. She peppered a few kisses down his ribs, towards the trail of intimate dyed hair.

"Kanon…" The warning was in his voice again, cautioning her to stop, but having no form of incentive to make her comply.

"I love you," she answered, words mumbled against his hips.

"Kanon, don’t…" She gave his shaft a gentle kiss. "Don’t do that…" It was like telling a toddler not to take a cookie. She ignored his protests, opened her mouth wide, and rested her lips around his tip. He squirmed as much as he could, and she could hear the handcuffs clinking and words getting caught in his throat. Slowly, she slid her mouth down along him, giving herself a chance to get used to the size and remember to keep her teeth off. "Hah… Kanon… Knock it off…" She hummed, acknowledging that she’d heard him, but clearly refusing to obey.

At a point, she nearly gagged, and was forced to stop taking him in. Instead she wrapped her fingers around the portion she couldn’t fit, rubbing with her thumb and feeding off the stifled whine he gave in response. Slowly she lifted her head, running her tongue along him as she did. Leon grit his teeth. It was taking a lot of effort not to relax and let himself enjoy this, and Kanon could read it in how his body tensed and fidgeted under her. She didn’t let him get entirely out of her mouth before sinking back down. The more she relaxed her throat, the more of him she could fit, and she quickly figured out other ways to get him deeper. The way she angled her head, the way she positioned her tongue… Every little factor to give him as much pleasure as she could manage.

It didn’t take too long to work into an even pace. She knew him so well that it was easy to tell when he was liking something better, even if he tried to keep it hidden. Suck gently on your way up. Just lightly ghost your fingers on his skin. Arc your back a little and give him something to look at. Every now and then she looked up at his face, seeing what he was thinking. A couple times she’d made eye contact, but he always broke it that second, looking away at the bed or floor or anything that wasn’t her. She’d caught him looking at her body a few times, which he’d always looked away just as quickly when he was caught, but she’d just lowered her eyes again and watched from her peripherals as he gingerly looked back at her. The remaining few times, he’d had his head back and mouth open, breathing heavily, expression soaked in pleasure and tension. He’d stopped talking, at least. Probably better for both of them.

Seeing his reactions had made something under her skirt feel warm and alive. It started subtle, but before too long, she had to reposition herself and make herself focus on him. The distraction kept gnawing at her mind, at her lower half, trying to get her attention for a little friction. No, she mentally told herself. This time was for her beloved.

A few times she’d had to break off to catch a breath. There had been a light pop noise from the slight suction, and she’d made a sweet involuntary “Ah,” noise in front of a few pants. The first time he’d stayed still and done nothing. Once she’d been at it a while, however, he’d stifled a noise back and squirmed under her, pushing his hips forward just slightly more towards her, mutely asking her not to stop. As soon as he caught himself doing it, he’d made himself stay still again, bit into his lip so hard it went white under his teeth. Kanon looked up at his face when he’d made a sound. There it was; that expression of lust that she’d hoped he’d give her one day. There was a sense of urgency to it, almost pleading. She couldn’t help feeling shy and looking away again, back to the task at hand, still wet from her mouth and likely something more he’d contributed. She leaned back down and opened her mouth again.

Keeping all those tricks in mind was a little difficult. When she remembered to suck, she forgot to use her tongue. When she remembered to work her hands on him, she forgot to angle her head just so. At least, she figured, it was giving him some variation while she figured it all out. His hips had started to buck back against her, just subtle moves he probably thought she wouldn’t notice. Any sign of him enjoying it was making it harder and harder to resist the growing wetness between her thighs. She had to indulge herself, just a little. If she didn’t, she’d never be able to keep going. She let herself roll her hips up against his legs, hers wide apart and begging for some attention. His body felt so good against hers, even just the portion of his legs still covered by his jeans sent sparks up her spine. More. Her body had a taste, and now couldn’t be stopped. She kept him in her mouth, one hand around the hilt, and let the other hand stray downwards. She slid it under her skirt and up against her underwear, where the wetness had leaked along her legs, soaked through the cloth. Her body shook when her hand touched against the thin cloth.

Under her thighs she could feel his legs tensing and squirming, but they didn’t seem to have any intention behind it. Not like earlier, when he’d been trying to jostle her off of him. This was just fidgeting. His squirms bumped her knuckles and pushed her hand closer to herself. She whined lightly around him. No, she couldn’t take just a little play, she had to do more. She slid her fingers under the middle strip of her panties and pressed two of them against herself, desperation on her mind and fueling her to work him faster. She felt so wet, wetter than she’d ever found herself before, finding her body practically sucking at her fingers without her intending it to. What was there to stop her? She gave herself what she wanted, and whimpered around him in pleasure when she did. She stroked along her slit, finding it soaked to the point of there being no resistance whatsoever, even with her calloused fingers. Every touch sent sparks over her body. Sparks that she tried her best to let out through her mouth and into her cousin.

"Kanon," he said again, warning in his voice. It was a little late to go back to asking her to stop, wasn’t it? She ignored him and kept working him over in her mouth. She glanced up at him, and what she saw made her fidget too. He was sweating and panting, face red and expression desperate, eyes shut tight and head rested against the pillow. Seeing him like this made her lower portion beg for more attention. Multitasking like this surely made her look silly, her upper body working to please him, lower body to please herself. Knees folded to suspend herself over his legs, where she fit her hand to the gaping space between her thighs, which practically dripped with her arousal. Getting him like this made her crazy. More. Again, her body ached for more. More touching, more Leon, more everything. "K-Kanon," he said again, louder, as if convinced she just hadn’t heard him before. Hearing him say her name was nice. It sounded so perfect on his lips. It sent another wave of excitement between her legs. There was no way she could last like this, not when it was Leon. Her hand shook, and her mouth worked overtime, fuelled on by her own arousal and hungry for both of them to get a release. "Kanon, I don’t wanna… Get it on you…" He had to break for air mid-sentance. It fell on deaf ears- she muffled a moan around him and forced herself to take him in deeper. Forced her hand into herself, deeper than she ever let it get before and curved her fingers around inside herself. She hit a bundle of nerves that yanked another moan from her and made her entire body move in spite of itself. More. She pressed up against it again. Leon hit the back of her throat and her gag reflex didn’t spike up to stop it. She desperately worked over both of them, melting into her hand and urgently sucking at him.

When he came, he couldn’t hold back his pleasured sound. The handcuffs clinked with his move, back arched, wrists pulled but not allowed to move. Kanon knew it was coming. She drank it up, swallowing it down once, twice before it was gone, and still sucking any more off him for a moment. She didn’t want to forget the taste of him. It didn’t taste strong, but it was salty, and a little sweet. He relaxed against the bed, panting, even while Kanon continued to idly kiss and suck at him. Feeling it fill her mouth drove her crazy. She rocked into her hand a little more roughly, until the coil in her stomach snapped and pleasure crashed over her. She pulled her hand back, briefly noticing it was soaked, and lifted her mouth off of Leon. She sat up again, panting, looking at him through fresh eyes. He looked back, eyes just open a crack, still panting and otherwise limp against the bed.

Kanon wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned back down. She gave him a kiss, just on his hip bone, and pulled his briefs back up for him. His pants were next, and she took the care to fasten his belt to the setting that looked the most worn-out and used. He didn’t help her dress him at all, just stayed still, panting and saying nothing. Once he seemed back to the state that she’d found him in, she laid herself down beside him, head rested against his chest and hugging around him. Leon swallowed.

"Uh," he began, but seemed to quickly forget what he planned to say. Kanon lightly kissed his jaw, and he leaned away from it. "Th-the keys are on the desk…" He mumbled, and avoided looking at her. The cuffs clinked again in his protest to remain stuck there.

Finally, Kanon didn’t ignore him. She got to her feet, and found her legs still shakey, but they still managed to carry her back to the desk. The keys were right where they were before, untouched, undisturbed. Kanon picked them up and returned to him, around the side of the bed where his right hand was tied. It only took a moment to unlock it, and he quickly pulled his hand back to his chest.

"Ah, shit, that’s so much better…" He shook out his wrist and waited for Kanon to circle around and unlock the next one for him. "Thanks." Now that he was finally able, he got to his feet and rolled his shoulders to loosen out the stiffness. Much better. He briefly fixed his boxers and adjusted his pants, then picked his shirt off the floor and pulled it over his head. "Can you, uh…" He avoided looking at her and busied himself with fixing his clothes. "Not… Tell people about that?"

Kanon nodded quietly.

"Great, thanks. And, uh, don’t worry about showing up to the next one. S’alright if you don’t." Guilt curled up inside her. Again, she just mutely nodded, and he opened the door to the room. The sounds of the party filled the room again, the thump of music and noise of conversations. Leon pulled it shut behind him, leaving Kanon alone in the quiet with her memory. Unlike her cousin, who was, undoubtably, trying to get enough alcohol in him to forget about that, Kanon was clutching the memory close. She cracked a soft smile. He looked so handsome, when he was tied up like that…


End file.
